Holiday Surprise
by Iresol
Summary: A oneshot dedicated to my sister, (Remember this), Hoot comes home to a surprise. rnPG Bad Language
1. Default Chapter

(Ok, this is kinda based from my sisters pregnancy, which we all suffered through, and everyone who came into contact with suffered, and when we went to the airport we suffered. Hope you enjoy.)

It'd been four monthes since he'd been home.

Four monthes since he had gotten the call at some God aweful hour in the morning, four monthes since he'd gotten to talk to her on the phone.

After a three hour lay over in Cairo, a seat between two missionaries who were bound and determined to convert him. Hoot was thrilled when they thought he didn't speak English.

The southern slang came in handy so many times.

All four Delta's got to fly home together.

Lambross had to be carried off the plane. "I told him not to mix Vodka and Bennadryl," Sanderson complained as he wheeled Lambross through the packed airport.

Christmas holiday.

Hoot looked over at his friend, "We'll leave'is ass here."

Rodriguez looked to Hoot, "That's cruel."

Hoot rolled his eyes and looked at his watch, two hours late.

"Call her....tell her we have a handicap man with us." Sanderson told Hoot as he gave the fellow man his cell. Hoot nodded in thanks and watched as the fifth Delta wrote across Lambross's forehead with a majic marker, "He's not handicap he's drunk."

Sanderson didn't yell at Paul, instead he asked, "Did she drive Danny's Suburban? Or will we have to grab a cab?"

Paul chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip while he wrote Lambross's phone number.

**Meanwhile.... **

Hotter then hell and bothered as much, Diana shrugged off her winter coat. Standing guard over all the Delta's lugguage.

She swore violently when her purse rang. Drawing looks from around the baggage claim, just as she spotted Lambross's second bag she found the phone.

"Shit! Stupid ass piece of shit," with a look from the lady beside her in a thousand dollar travlers suit Diana asked, "What? Damn it's hot in here! Shit! Aren't you hot?"

The lady shook her head and walked away.

"Bitch," Diana muttered and answered her phone as the bag went around. "Yeah?"

"Hey Darlin, we're here."

"It's about time. How long did it take to go through customs?" She asked, her eyes on the luggage.

"Well if Lambross would have been sober it would have been shorter."

Diana listened but was trying to get comfortable, a wave of naseau swept through her hormonal body, a young teenage girl pointed at her small stomach. In no mood Diana glared and said, "Hold on, sweetie." She spotted a young man grabbing Lambross's bag and yelled at him, "_HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! THAT BAG'S MINE BOY! BRING IT OVER HERE BEFORE I SHOOT YOUR ASS_!"

The wave of nausea intensified.

She was almost four monthes pregnant, it had been a year since she had married Hoot, he didn't know. It would be a surprise. They couldn't speak to each other while he'd been away this time. The time when she found out and when she went to the doctors, it had been alone.

The kid looked at her and dropped the bag.

Diana glared at him and put the phone back to her ear, "Ok, I'm back, where are you?"

"Hold on," Hoot told her, while Diana took her water bottle from the pile of luggage. It was full of tea. A elderly woman at her side poked her arm, "You shouldn't drink you know."

Diana stared at the woman, while she knew it was the hormones. She knew it was the morning sickness. She knew it was because she was tired, moody, lonely, pregnant, and horny. She couldn't help herself, "Do I look fucking stupid to you?"

Not only was she just showing, Diana had came from work, in scrubs.

"No....but, that isn't moonshine?"

"No it's not fucking moonshine, Jesus Christ woman, do I look like I drink? Are you not hot? It's like a fucking sauna in here!" Diana then began to unwrap the scarf from her neck and dropped it on her coat. With a deep breath she tried to calm herself down, when that didn't work she took another drink of tea. When the lady reached out Diana smacked her hand away, "Touch my stomach and I'll break your hand."

In a mood Diana then asked, "Why the fuck do people insist on touching stomachs? If I weren't pregnant would you be touching my damn stomach."

The lady shook her head and smiled, "No. But your carrying a new life inside of you, it's a miracle."

Diana narrowed her eyes and held her hand protectively over her stomach. "Oh my God your one of them." She then yelled into her phone, "Hoot!"

**A moment earlier....**

The four sober Delta's looked over the packed baggage claim.

Cell phone in hand Hoot groaned inwardly. Rodriguez looked around, "Well the first one to find her rides shotgun."

Sanderson yawned and ignored the remark. It'd been a very long day, longer then he wished to admit. His eyes scanned the baggage area and spotted scrubs, blue scrubs. The woman pulled her scarf off and turned slightly to the side, she was pregnant.

It was Diana. Sanderson looked to Hoot and assumed he knew, "You didn't tell me she was pregnant."

"What?"

Hoot looked to where Sanderson pointed and saw his wife, his pregnant wife.

A look of shock, wonder, love and bewilderment came over his face. For a moment Hoot felt weightless. Sanderson watched a broad smile grow over Hoot's face, then watched his friend make his way over to his new wife. While she smacked the hand of a old woman aside and yelled in her cell phone. Diana held her hand protectively over her stomach and stepped over the pile of luggage.

Hoot ran to his wife and tentively touched her shoulder.

Diana turned quickly, both her hands quickly covered her stomach. For a moment she appeared to be afraid but relaxed when Hoot hugged her. He kissed her then he touched her small stomach, grinning like a little boy.

"I think Hoot'll wanna ride up front." Sanderson told the two Delta's who drew on Lambross's still form, and took his wallet. Rodriguez took all the cash out and set it back in Lambross's pocket. "That's wonderful, let's go buy balloons!"

Sanderson made a face and looked back to the new parents. Hoot dropped onto his knees and kissed her small stomach. He slid his hands under her shirt and felt the small rise under her skin. Just as a security officer came over to them and asked, "Ma'am, we have recieved several complaints about you."

Hoot grinned up at the officer, "She's pregnant!"

"That's wonderful sir, Ma'am I'll need to see some i.d."

"She's my wife. She's pregnant! With my baby. She's gonna have a baby, a baby, my baby!" Hoot beamed proudly.

The officer rolled his eyes, "Sir, it's been a really long night."


	2. Another Surprise

"Is that gunfire I hear?"

Diana smiled and walked around the kitchen with the phone on her shoulder while she ate half a quart of chocolate chip cookie dough, before ten in the morning. "No Daddy, Hoot and the boys are putting the crib together. When will you be here?"

Diana dug at the ice cream and found she'd eaten almost the whole thing, her eyes scanned the kitchen for another source of nourishment. The sound of hammering and a power saw came from the nursery upstairs, deep within she knew they shouldn't have needed a power saw for a crib from a box, but she was too hungry to care.

"Soon honey….I'll be out all day. I sent in a form of leave for the end of your pregnancy. I want to see my grandson."

"Hoot thinks we're having a girl," Diana told him with a mouth of ice cream. She found a bag of dried cranberries and emptied it in the yellow box she held.

A series of swears came from upstairs, Greek swears.

"Watch your mouth, Pete, there's a lady downstairs."

"You know Sanderson……I don't think it's supposed to look like that….maybe we should put some rebar on it?"

Diana pondered whether she should see what the men were up to….then she spotted the almonds by the breadbox.

"Well what does he know?"

"He _is_ the father, but we don't know yet. The baby keeps turning over when the pictures are taken. Already it's giving us a problem." Diana heard her father smile and wished he were in the same country.

The sounds of hammering followed by more swears came from upstairs. Diana sighed, "Daddy I have to go see what they're doing."

"They?"

"Yeah," Diana said as she walked from the kitchen toward the steps, "The boys are here helping. There's a debate over who the Godfather will be."

Slowly she climbed the stairs. Holding the box of ice cream, the phone and careful with her round stomach, Diana made her way up to be greeted by Sanderson. The man who'd become as much of her friend as Hoots took hold of

her wrist and held onto her to be sure she was steady.

"Ahhhhh, do you know who the godfather will be?"

Diana thanked Sanderson silently and answered her father, "Yes."

Then she headed into the nursery that had been painted a sage green that complemented the wood floors, a beautiful picture window had handmade eyelet curtains from the lady next door.

So far that was all that had been done, except for the tools littered across the floor along with parts of the crib. Seven Deltas filled the small room, all helped.

Diana walked to the Delta seated on the floor that she had married and gave him the phone. Several hands patted her stomach while Lambross peeked into her ice cream box and made a face, "What the hell are you eating now? You just ate a whole pizza and Greek Salad."

"Do you really want to have this conversation with her again?" Sanderson asked while he picked up his power screwdriver and went back to work.

Diana looked at what could have been a crib or boat while Hoot spoke with her father.

"We all went to tha doctor yesterday and got tha pictures, I e-mailed ya one right?"

Diana dug into her ice cream and ate another large bit then froze. Every head turned to her as she ran from the nursery to the bathroom. Hoot handed the phone to the nearest man and ran after Diana, "Darlin, what's wrong?"

Seated by the door Sanderson grinned and shouted, "Isn't morning sickness great?"

While the Delta spoke with Danny Lambross asked, "How the hell long does it last?"

Sanderson shrugged, "Everyone's different, usually it the first few months till the sixth I think. But she has eaten since she woke up."

**Later that day…..**

While Greek smell emanated from the kitchen swears still came from the nursery.

Lambross had been thrown out to cook dinner. Diana stood behind him with a stick of celery covered in peanut butter in one hand, a cup of chai tea in the

other, waiting for any scraps the man would give her. Lamb and other smells came from the oven when he opened the door. She stood inches behind and stared at the tasty smelling meat.

"Damn woman, would you go do something?"

Diana chewed noisily on her celery then smacked the man with it, getting peanut butter in his face. The Delta took a breath then yelled, "She hit me again!"

"Hit him harder, darlin!" Hoot yelled from upstairs.

Diana stuck her tongue out at the man in response.

Lambross rolled his eyes, "Oh that's mature."

The doorbell came before Diana could do anything else, Lambross gave her a shove, "Go answer the door."

With a sip of chai Diana strolled out of the kitchen, the stomach defiantly slowed her down. She put her stick of celery on a hall table as she headed toward the door. But the feeling of her stomach made it worthwhile. The knowledge of what was under the skin made her grin. Soon she would have a child and be a mother, Hoot would be a father, and her father would be a grandfather.

She lifted the hand from her stomach and opened the door. With all the men there was no reason to lock it, she pulled open the heavy wooden door and her heart froze.

"Mrs. Gibson?"

The two men at her door were in full uniform. Full Army Uniform, Diana looked from one to the other, both were high-ranking men, very high ranking. "Yes?"

"May we come in?"

She looked between them again, "Hoot is on family leave."

"We're not here about your husband," the higher ranking one spoke, a tall and stately black man with peppered hair. The other was a shorter bald white man, both in their late fifties.

Diana could see in their faces something was wrong, her father would have been the only other man she knew in the Army. She held open the door as Lambross yelled from the kitchen, "Who is it?"

Diana ignored him, "Where is my father?"

The bald man looked to her as she closed the door, "Perhaps you should sit down?"

"_Where is he_," Diana asked, she knew one day these men would come and tell her that her father had a heart attack or had been shot. Already she was thinking when she could fly out to see him.

"He is on his way home, Mrs. Gibson."

Both men watched Diana closely as grief came across her face, she began to tremble and dropped the mug she held. Diana knew injured men were sent to hospitals in Italy or Germany. Only the dead were sent home so soon. Her hands covered her face as her legs grew weak, as if she had lost all power to simply stand. Her entire body felt numb as she fell to the floor.

The higher-ranking man caught her before she hit the wooden floor.


	3. One last surprise i think

Authors Note, I just watched Black Hawk Down, again. I love that movie, it's beautiful man. I'm all-emotional. There are tears! Though it may be oncoming P.M.S., I'm not sure yet. Anywho, since I'm all emotional this section is based on true life in my family. My great grandmother died a month before I was born, and my brother-in-law who was a father for two days lost his temper when he was cut off with my sister and nephew in the car. A few years ago I lost my Grandmother and my Uncle was run over by a Drunk Driver, so I'm inserting some of my life story in here. So enjoy, review and enjoy, please. 

The night sky had opened up and poured down on the jeep, beside Hoot Diana sat in silence, she watched out the window with a hand upon her stomach.

If she would have talked, cried, or even screamed it would have made him happy. Hoot did not like her silence. He looked over every chance he could to be sure she was ok. Diana's eyes were red from her tears, which were the only sign of her grief.

The wipers were the only things that made noise beside the rain.

Unable to sit still Hoot reached over and covered her hand with his own. Diana in turn placed her other hand on his but continued to look out the window, silent.

Hoot stroked the top of her hand with his thumb, he risked a look away from the wet road and looked at her. He looked at the bump in her stomach and then quickly looked back to the road. Reminded that it wasn't just her he had to protect.

No sooner did he look back to the road, did the car in front of them put their brakes on. Hoot easily passed the smaller car and slid in front of it then he sped up, the base was ten minutes from the house, but longer in the weather. Diana watched him pass the little Japanese Import and remembered the endearment Danny had given them, it almost brought her to tears. She closed her eyes and laid her head back.

Hoot checked the rearview mirror and watched the little car pass them then slide in front of their jeep. Had it been any other day Hoot would have ridden the cars ass, he looked back to Diana and gave her hand a squeeze. She opened her eyes and looked into his deep brown ones. It was then Hoot saw the pain she felt, he wished more then anything to take it from her, he wished he were as close to his own father as Diana, but he wanted to pull the car over and hold her.

The bright lights behind Hoot dimmed, Sanderson had finally caught up.

Hoot looked back to the road and slowed down at the brake lights ahead of him, it was then Diana spoke, "I always knew he'd die on me." It was no more then

a whisper but it hurt him in a way he never knew before.

Hoot looked over at her, she softly whispered, "Watch the road, Hoot." Her words were broken, Hoot forced his eyes back to the road, he wanted nothing more then to say words that would help, but he didn't know any.

Diana lifted his hand from her stomach and kissed the palm.

The brake lights suddenly came on again, Hoot passed the car again and slid in the lane and sped up. Diana looked in the mirror and watched as the car sped up so Sanderson couldn't pass it. She closed her eyes and hugged his wrist. "What if it were you?"

Hoot quickly looked to her, "What?"

"I don't want to be alone again," she whispered.

Hoot took his eyes from the two-lane road and looked at her, he wanted nothing more then to pull the car over and hold her. She continued which broke his heart, "If something happened to you….we would be all right, I could make it. But I don't want to bury you too. I don't want to be a single mother."

Whether it was the pregnancy, the fact she had just lost her father or both, Diana was on the verge of tears again. The thoughts of loosing Hoot too terrified her, she trembled where she sat in the seat.

Hoot cupped her face, the sight of her so upset bothered him, he had never seen her so upset. Diana looked into his eyes and watched the little car drive past Hoot, she also saw the car in the oncoming lane. "Hoot!" She cried and pointed as the little car pulled right in front of them.

Hoot put his arm across her chest then slammed on the brakes, a quick look past Diana showed nothing but pasture and fencing. Hoot pulled the wheel to the right and guided the jeep right through a fence. His hand pinned her back into the seat with enough force Diana felt it bruise. She pulled her legs up and held her hands out, just incase the airbag came out.

Only when the jeep was still did she open her eyes.

Hoot had already lifted his hand from her chest and put it on her stomach, as if he could tell the baby was ok or not, he ran both his hands over her stomach, "Are ya aight?" His accent much much thicker, from concern and adrenaline.

Diana nodded and held her own hands on her stomach. "I think….I don't feel anything…..I'm ok, are you?"

Hoot nodded, then looked over Diana, he touched her lip that she had bitten, a bloody finger came back. He then looked through the back window and saw two cars. Sanderson who had the Delta's packed in his Explorer and the small car. "God damn, stay ere."

Diana looked over her shoulder and saw the two cars. She fell back in her seat and rubbed her stomach. Hoot climbed from the car and ran toward the smaller car, his temper slowly rising.

"Hoot!"

He turned and saw Sanderson climb from the Explorer, Hoot pointed to the Jeep through the rain what sounded like, "Mae sho Diyanas aight." From the thickened accent alone Sanderson knew Hoot had surpassed anger. He swore and yelled to the Delta's, "_Go check on Diana_." He ran through the muddy grass after Hoot. Who ran right to the car and opened the door, he grabbed the driver and pulled him from the car. The smell of alcohol came out into the wet night.

The drunken driver began to speak, Hoot didn't hear a word he threw the man against his car and shattered the passenger window. Glass rained onto the back seat followed by the heavy rain.

Sanderson came between Hoot and the driver, he pulled Hoot back and stood between the men, "_Hoot calm down! Calm your ass down**, now**_!"

A scream came from the Jeep, both men forgot about the driver and ran through the rain, the mud and wet night. They ran to the passenger side of the Jeep where the Delta's were crowded. Hoot pushed his way through to his wife, she looked up at him with a stunned expression, "The baby kicked."

Confusion filled his face, "Wha?"

Diana repeated herself, both her hands cupped her round stomach, "The baby just kicked me."

Hoot looked to Lambross, "Call 911."

Diana took his wet trembling hand and put it over her stomach, "Hoot the baby is fine."

The feeling of the kicks shocked Hoot, his eyes grew round as marbles at the feeling. He placed both his hands on her stomach and looked in her eyes. She held her hands over his and watched the emotions on his face. "The baby is fine, Hoot."


End file.
